Lady M, New Beginings
by meanbow
Summary: Lady M returns, and she faces new threats.can she cope with new Villains in town,a new Apartment, and a new Friend. Please read and review as always


Lady M, New Beginnings

by 

Meanbow

Lady M, everybody's favorite young Heroine, is about to embark on another mission...and get her first, personal villain,and a new best friend...?...all characters apart from OC's are copyright to Seth McFarlane and Fox, so there...

Part 1

**Moving on up...moving on out...**

Up in her room in the Griffin house on spooner street, Meg Griffin was packing the last few personal items up into a big box.

"Let's see...take...take...leave...take...hm, not sure yet..." she went, as she was organizing things to go with her to her new place.

A knock at the door makes Meg look up from what she was doing. Lois was standing in the doorway with a tray and two glasses of lemonade on it.

"Can I come in...?" she asked, then walked in

"Sure Mum...what's up?" Meg went, standing up

Lois put the tray down on the bed, then passed Meg one glass, and took the other one herself

"Oh my...well...you know...we all knew that one day, you'd grow old enough to want your own life...and want to establish your own roots away from me and your Father...but...it's hard for us to let go Meg...even if he...I mean We...don't show it on times" Lois went, sitting on the edge of the bed, holding the glass and looking down at it in her hands

"Mum...I know what you're saying...but I'm 18 now, I've been here long enough...besides, how often am I going to get offered the chance of my _own _waterfront apartment?" Meg replied,looking at her Mum "That's an up and coming area...those places are worth serious cash...and I'm lucky to be offered one"

"I guess sweetie...it was very nice of your friend Chase to help you get this, I must say...but have you thought of how you are going to pay for this?" Lois asked

"I'll get a part-time job to help pay bills, plus the city will pay most of it as I'm still classed as a student going to school...hopefully to College in September...plus I have you and Dad to thank for my College fund" she answered

"I'm just glad you chose to go to College closer to here, than move out of state like some of your friends are doing" Lois went, taking a sip of the drink as her throat felt suddenly dry

Meg smiled at her Mum...she really seemed to be making an effort to bond with her now, but it took a kidnapping and her moving out to make her see that... '_if only I could tell you it was me who saved you...'_ she thought to herself. She then put her glass down on the bedside table,sat down next to her mum and took her hand

"I'll still be around...and I'll come over at least once a week...promise" Meg went

"Your room will always be here for you,Hun..." Lois went. She then put her arms around her Daughter and hugged her. Meg returned the hug

Lois let go, and stood up...Meg thought she saw a tear forming in her Mum's left eye, but she quickly wiped it away with her left hand.

"I guess I'd better let you finish..." she goes, then takes the tray and the empty glasses with her as she leaves

Meg came down the stairs with the last box of items, and her family was waiting at the foot of the stairs for her. Peter,Lois, Brian, Chris and Stewie were all looking at her as she came down. Meg looked at them as she stepped off the last step.

"He...um...Meg...err...your Mother and I...um...Lois you tell her...I'm no good at this Parenting stuff" Peter started, then passed it over to his Wife

"What your Father was _trying _to say was...we'll miss you,Meg" Lois went, holding on to Peter's arm

"Meg...can I have your room? There's no evil Monkey in your closet..." Chris went, with a goofy smirk on his face

Brian walked over to Meg and looked at her. "Take care out there in the big wide world,Kiddo...it can be a harsh place"

Stewie just looked at her "Well? What do you expect me to say? No-one ever listens to me when I do say something, so all I'm gonna say is...haven't you left yet?"

Meg smiled at them, put her box down and opened her arms wide, then grabbed them in a hug

"Does it take this to make you realise I'm a person, not a punch-bag?" she goes "I'm gonna miss you guys too..."

The last box of things got loaded into Chases Pick-up she had recently bought...a Ford F150 Lightning...in Red. Chase went "I'll meet you at the apartment..." as she started the engine up and put it into gear. Meg walked over to her Motorbike, which was parked up outside the house on the roadway. The Griffin Family were standing on the doorstep, watching their eldest Daughter take her first steps out into the world on her own, when Brian walked away from the family and approached Meg

"Meg...you know we've always been best friends...apart from that one time we don't talk about..." Brian began "could you do me one small favor before you go?"

Meg looked at Brian and smiled "Sure Brian...what is it?" she asks

"Can you...scratch my belly...you're the only one who manages to get it just right..." he goes, as Meg bends down and starts to rub his belly, Brian rolls over on the floor, his leg twitching

"Oh hell YEAH! that's the spot!" He goes, and his tongue hangs out and he starts panting.

Meg stops the belly rub...Brian has a look of ecstasy on his face, she then kisses Brian on his nose

"Take care...Snoops..." she goes, as she stands up, turns around, gets on her bike, puts her helmet on then fires the engine up. The BMW engine roars into life, Meg revs it a few times,before putting it into gear and pulling off slowly and heading down the road...

Part 2

**Meg's apartment/Lady M's Lair**

Meg pulled her Motorbike up outside her new apartment...it was right opposite to Chases in the same building. She went to get off the bike, and the stand shot down on it's own. Meg took her helmet off and shook her hair, then put the helmet down on the bike and walked up the steps into the converted warehouse. Chase was standing in the doorway opposite hers. She smiled as Meg approached and said "Welcome home Meg..."

Meg walked in to the apartment, it was similar in design to Chases, but in a mirror fashion. The Kitchen was on the left, the living area on the right, with a big fireplace in it as a centrepiece, and at the back, the dividing walls that led off to the bathroom and toilet. They had managed to get a lot of the furniture from furniture recyclers,other bits had been bought new or given to her by family and friends. It was already set up for living in, it just needed to be finished off and made homely with pictures and personal effects.

"Wow..." Meg went, looking around at the high roof,floating staircase and the balcony above her where the bedrooms were... "This is some place for an 18 year old to have..."

"Don't forget the 'additions'" Chase went, then walked over to the fireplace like hers and pulled a candlestick down towards her. The back of the fireplace slid aside and revealed a set of steps leading to a hidden room. They both walked through the fire and down the steps, which curved to the right. The steps opened up to a room, where Chases Motorbike and her crime-fighting costume were on show.

"there's plenty of room here for your stuff too,Meg...and we can both use the same entrance and exit for our bikes..ma casa est se casa" she went, standing next to Mischievous' outfit

"You mean...we both have the same lair?" Meg went

"Isn't that the best way? We can both access it,help each other when needed...and I hate to see a load of good equipment going to waste now I'm officially 'retired' from hero work" Chase went

Meg smiled. She knew Chase was talking sense, and it had been Chases idea in the first place to let her have the opposite apartment,even if it meant that she wouldn't get any money from renting it out now...besides, having someone live opposite you who doesn't know your 'secret' could cost a lot later on...

"I'll let you get settled then,Hun..."Chase went, then turned and went up the other set of stairs that led to her secret entrance to the lair. Meg looked around at the lair...a large workbench was off to her left,covered in tools and bits and pieces, a slanted table with various items,weapons and utilities placed in shaped compartments on it, a large screen and computer console was to her right,as well as an area set aside for training in armed and unarmed combat. She also saw next to Mischievous' outfit another mannequin,ready to take Lady M's costume, and a space next to Chases specially adapted Honda Pan-European...the Harlequin, for her bike...the M cycle.

Meg sighed, and headed back up her steps... "Time to sort out the place..." she said

Up in the apartment, Meg was busy putting some pictures of her family up. She placed the best one of her,her parents and brothers and Brian on the mantelpiece...although she hated it because it was taken when she was pushing Chris over as he had tried to push her out of shot. she put a few other pictures up, including her make-over picture and a copy of her gold selling album and framed art sleeve from her days as part of a pop star family.

"Wow...I forgot about some of this stuff..." she mused, as she hung them up around the place. She finished off decorating and went over to the fridge...but it was empty of food.

"Damn...better do some shopping I guess" she went, looking at the vast empty space in front of her. with that, she closed the fridge door and headed out the front door to her bike. She got on and headed to the 7/11 to stock up on essentials.

Her bike pulled up outside the shop, she got off,pulled her helmet off and went in,grabbing a basket as she did...picking up Milk, Cereal, Bread, Butter and other essentials as she was going around, as well as slipping in the occasional bit of junk-food. She got to the counter and put her basket down in front of the clerk.

"Hi...how can I..." he started off, then was staring at her "Wow...you're gorgeous"

Meg smiled "Thank you...and you are...?" she asked

"Pleased to see you...Err...I mean...I'm Neil...Neil Carlisle" went the clerk, giving a bit of a goofy grin.

"I'm Meg...Griffin" she replied, whilst he was packing and scanning the goods for her "I haven't seen you before...you new around here?"

"Moved into this town around 2 weeks ago with my Mum...her and my Dad just split up..." Neil replied "we're renting a place on Warwick Avenue"

"Aha...cool" Meg replied, then noticed the study book to his left "Engineering...interesting" she said

"It's what I've always wanted to do...I build and rebuild things as a hobby" He replied, then went "that's $10.86 please"

Meg pulled $11 out of her purse and gave it to Neil. He passed her the change, and looked at her

"Would you think it rude if I asked if you'd like to get a coffee sometime?" he asked

"No...I'd like that...how about Saturday?" she replied

"Saturday's cool...where should I meet you?"

"The Tar brook's coffee house in the Mall, at 3?"

"I'll see you Saturday..." He went,smiling

with that,Meg picked up her bag of groceries and walked out the door towards her bike,putting the stuff in the box on the back,before putting her helmet on and riding out the car park.

Neil stood there behind the counter,watching her leave, when his boss came out from the office.

"Stop admiring the customers and face those aisles..." he went gruffly

Part 3

**Saturday...**

Neil Carlisle was waiting outside Tar brooks Coffee in the Mall outside of Quahog. he was wearing dark Denim jeans, light shirt and slip-on shoes. he was your average guy, around 5'11,medium build, black hair and glasses. He looked down at his watch to check the time...it said 3.05.

_'I knew it...I had no chance...' _he thought to himself, and was just about to leave the seats he had and go when a voice spoke to him.

"Sorry I'm late...I had an errand to run and it went beyond how long I thought it would take..." Meg went,smiling at him "may I sit?"

Neil looked at her. She was wearing bell bottom Jeans,flip-flops and a flowing gypsy style top and her glasses

"sure...want a coffee?" he asked

"Yes please...I'll try a Mocha" she replied

with that,Neil put his hand up and went "Barista...two Mocha's please" the Barista nodded his head and began making their order.

"So...how are you?" he asked her, settling back down into his seat

"Been better, I'm a little tired and aching to be honest...just had a workout..." Meg replied,taking a seat opposite him

"You work out...I can tell, you look amazing" Neil went,smiling at her

"And you...you're not bad yourself...for a bookworm"

"Hey...I'm not that bad...I've only got a C average" he replied to her comment. Just then, the Barista walked over with their two Mocha's and placed them on the table in front of them.

"Thank you" Meg went, Neil nodded, then picked up his cup and took a sip.

Meg looked at him, she quite liked his approach,although it was a little forward at the supermarket...and he was ticking the right boxes with his compliments.

Around two hours, and two cups of Mocha each later...the two young teens stood up from their table. Neil went over to the counter and paid for their drinks and the two bagels they had,then walked back over towards Meg, who was waiting outside the shop. They walked off towards the mall entrance and the car park.

"So...where'd you park?" Neil asked, looking at her

"I didn't...I had a lift with a friend" Meg replied, looking back at Neil

"Do you need a lift home then?" he asked

"That would be great, thanks"she went

"My car's over here..." he went, taking her hand and leading her over to the left. He then stopped by a 1955 Buick Century, in a Two-tone dark Red and White and Chrome striping down the sides. It had exhausts sticking out the side underneath the doors, and riding on very large alloy rims.

"Is that yours?" she went with surprise in her voice

Neil stood there and pulled a set of keys out from his pocket, and with a smile on his face. "yap" he went, then pressed a button on the key-fob and the car unlocked itself. "Rebuilt this thing from a rusty wreck in my old man's garage...needless to say me and my Mum took it with us when we left, or we wouldn't be able to get around ourselves"

Neil opened the passenger door for Meg, who peered inside at the interior...it was a matching White leather with Red inserts, and lots of chrome trim. She climbed in and closed the door, whilst Neil walked around to the drivers side and got in. he fired up the Small-block V8 Engine, and put the selector into Drive.

Meg guided Neil back to her apartment on the waterfront. He stopped outside the converted warehouse,just behind Chases F150.

"You live here...?" he asked, looking up at the building.

"Yes, I do...fancy coming in?" she went, getting out of the car and walking over to the steps and opening the door...Neil hurriedly got out of the car and followed her up the stairs to her apartment.

Neil stood in the doorway for a few seconds, looking around at the apartment.

"wow..." he went, and walked in. Meg was over by the kitchen area,making a sandwich.

"Shoes,please..." she called as he made his way in "I'm just a tenant here, don't want to mark the floors"

"sure thing" Neil went, kicking off his shoes and then going into the living area. Meg came over to her couch and sat down a little apart from Neil and placed the sandwiches between them on the coffee table. Meg looked at him and went "Neil...I enjoyed today,but I don't want you getting the wrong impression...I like you, but we've only just met, so I'd only like to keep it friendly for a while...is that OK?"

Neil took a bite of his sandwich, and nodded "Sure...I guess so..."

all of a sudden, Meg's pager went off, and the letter M started scrolling across the screen. Meg hurriedly pushed the stop button as it was on the table, and looked at Neil.

"I'm sorry...I must ask if you can go...that was my...err...parents, they need me"

"do you need a ride?" he asked

"NO...no...I'm fine, honest...I'll see you again" she went,hurrying him out towards the front door, "Bye now..." she went,closing it behind him.

Neil stood there in the hallway "OK...see you again sometime" he went,putting his shoes back on and then heading slowly towards the main door and the street. He went out the door towards his car and got in slowly. As he pulled away, a black and purple Motorcycle went flying past at speed, with a M on the plate...

"Wow...that's Lady M...wonder where she's off to in such a hurry?"

part 4

**Tech-Noir**

Lady M arrived at the police station,pulling the M cycle up outside and running in...

"What's the situation?" she called out as she opened the doors.

Joe wheeled himself out from behind his desk. "Lady M...we just received this..." he went, showing her a disc. He then wheeled himself over to a TV/DVD player and inserted the disc. The screen went fuzzy and then a picture appeared of a black-haired woman wearing an all-in-one black and blue suit, with fake nanotechnology panels in various spots on the arms,chest and legs, and wearing an eye mask.

"People of Quahog...I am Tech-Noir...and my demand is simple...Give me Lady M...or watch this town descend into chaos...you have 24 hours to decide, Tech-Noir out" she went, then the screen went fuzzy again.

Lady M looked at Joe and the other officers "So...what do you want me to do?" she asked

"Whatever it is you do, you only have 24 hours to do it in" Joe replied, then added "the Mayor has said if you cant find and stop this...Tech-Noir character before the time's up, then we are to hand you over to her to save the city...I'm sorry M"

M looked at him with horror in her eyes behind her mask "After everything I've done for this city, it's willing to sacrifice me to some crazy costumed freak because they threatened it? How do you know it's not a bluff?"

"We don't, but the city is not willing to take a chance..." Joe replied

hidden in the large multi-car garage of the D'amico residence, Tech-Noir pulled her black-haired wig off her head and shook her own hair back into shape. she then looked over at her 'friends' who had helped her with her plan. Connie smiled, she loved to get her own way, and she was willing to do anything to get it.

"Well done Connie...that was an awesome prank" went Celia, one of her friends

"Do you think they'd fall for it?" asked Kristin, another friend

"Hook,Line and sinker..." Connie went "this will flush that goody two-bit wannabe hero out,then we can unmask her and prove to the world that she's NOTHING!"

"I still don't get it...she saved your life" went Ron "What'd you want to show her up for?"

"BECAUSE..." Connie started "I don't like not being the most talked about girl in school...who does she think she is anyway? First of all, that Griffin girl develops a backbone and stands up to me, then this wannabe super bimbo shows up and everyone starts talking about HER instead"

"But she's a _hero_,Connie...they live for stuff like that" Celia told her "But...wouldn't that make you..."

"Yes!...the Queen of the school again!" Connie replied

Lady M was riding back to her lair, with the disc tucked safely in her jacket. She swung the M cycle around into the alleyway behind the apartment, and headed up the narrow lane. It ends in a dead end, but as she approached the dead end, the billboard at the end of the lane swings down off the wall,revealing an opening and making a ramp entrance. The bike goes up the billboard ramp and in to the opening...once in, the billboard swung up and covered the hidden entrance.

The M cycle stops inside the lair,next to the Harlequin. Lady M gets off and goes over to the computer,inserts the disc and sits down on the chair in front of the console, pulling her mask off and putting her glasses back on instead. The message is playing on the big screen, on a repeat cycle,Meg studying the images over and over.

"What's up,Hun?" Chase went, coming down the stairs from her side,as she had heard the M cycle coming in

"Some weirdo in a mask wants me to surrender to them..." Meg went. Chase looked up at the monitor at the message. She then walked over to the console and went "Watch this..."

she paused the image on-screen,and removed the pause lines, she then turned a dial and the image background started to get brighter.

"What does that look like to you?" she went, pointing at the silhouette in the background

"A Car" Meg went "So she's either hidden in a storage facility, like a scrapyard, or a factory, or a car dealership"

"Or...just a garage..." went Chase "Computer, give me a grid pattern"

the computer placed a grid over the image

"Enhance and enlarge grid G5"

the computer responded and the image zoomed in and enhanced the image. You could see another image on the window of the car.

"Flip image" she went. The image was flipped, and you could see 3 people reflected in the glass, one holding a camera, the other two standing either side of the cameraman,one holding a light, the other a microphone.

"They look like...no way, that looks like Connie D'amico's friends!" Meg went with surprise in her voice "but that would mean..."

"That you have your own villain...Connie" Chase went

"NO WAY! CONNIE?" Meg went with shock "But...but she's not capable of such things...as far as I knew"

"People are capable of more that you give them credit for,Hun...that's for sure. I think you should go and pay Ms D'amico a visit..."

an Hour later, Lady M was hiding in a bush outside the D'amico residence,watching it through binoculars. She saw Connie come out of the house wearing a large trench-coat covering her clothes and boots. she went over to the garage, and closed the door to it behind her. Lady M put her binoculars down on the ground, and she stealthily went up to the low wall,and made it over safely. She made her way over to the garage, and pushed the door open slowly and ducked inside.

Once inside, she made her way towards a light in the middle of the garage, where Connie was standing. She dropped the trench-coat off herself and to the floor, when she suddenly felt something being jabbed into the small of her back...

"Good Evening, Tech-Noir...or should I say Connie D'amico?" Lady M said, pushing her cane's end into her back as if it was a gun

"Wha...Who...are you?" she replied

"You wanted me...you got me" Lady M went "now...let's talk..." she added, as she then pulled a set of handcuffs out from her utility belt and put her left hand around Connie's body holding them out for her "some new jewelery for you...put them on"

Connie took hold of the cuffs and put them gingerly on her wrists "How did you find me, and what are you going to do with me?" she asked

"Just talk for the moment..." Lady M replied, removing her cane's end from Connie's back,then walking around to her front and looking at her. Connie seen that M was unarmed, apart from the cane, and surmised that it was that she used to scare her, not a gun.

"Just what do you think you are playing at,Ms D'amico? Are you trying to get my attention? Well, you got it, now tell me why..." M went, looking harshly at her through her mask

"Why?" Connie asked "because _you _are the most talked about person in my school, not me..._that's why_"

M raised her eyebrows in shock "Are you saying it's down to popularity,plain and simple? That's the most pathetic, self-centered reason I've _ever _heard"

"You wouldn't know what it's like to suddenly be relegated from top spot to second place in everybody's conversations, or to have the school freak turnaround and forget her place..." Connie answered. Lady M knew she was on about when, as Meg, she grabbed her in the hallway and told her no more. She looked at Connie, and shook her head. All of a sudden, Connie lashed out with her right foot and caught M on the knee unawares, she dropped down to her knee's and Connie then kicks her in the stomach,jerking her head and knocking her mask off. Connie saw her face

"MEG! MEG GRIFFIN?" she went surprised, shocked, amazed "I KNEW YOU WERE HIDING SOMETHING!"

M suddenly pulled her right fist back, and punched Connie hard in the stomach, winding her. She then stood back up,scooped down and picked her mask back up,put it on and looked at her.

Connie coughs, struggling for breath from the blow to the stomach.

"You don't know how good that felt,Connie" M went "now then...what to do with you...you know who I am now, I can't let you tell people who I really am..."

with that, M pulled her cane out from her belt holder, turned it around, and loaded a pellet into the end. She then slid the shaft up, and back. Connie had the look of terror on her face.

"Goodnight...Connie" she went, then pulled a tiny trigger hidden in the curved cane handle...

Part 5

**Connie the convict**

an hour later, the Quahog police had arrived at the D'amico house after a call from Lady M. she was talking to Lt Swanson, who was getting all the information off her.

Connie was being put into the back of a Police car, still groggy from the gas of the pellet. she was looking very sullen, as she knew where she was heading. At her friends houses, the police were there questioning her friends about their part in all of this.

"Thanks to you,Lady M, we have another wrong-doer in custody...this city thanks you again" he went

"Just promise me something, Lt Swanson...go easy on her...she's just a confused kid..." M went

"Not my call, sorry...up to the Judge..." he replied, as he was helped into his squad car by another officer. He then closed the door and the squad car pulled away, with Connie in the back.

at the station, Connie was giving them a hard time...

"This is a mistake...I didn't do anything..." she wailed as she was being dragged in by two female officers to the holding area, then secured to the bench via the ring

"Tell it to the judge in the morning, darling'" went one of the female officers,checking the security of the ring

Not long after she had arrived, Connie was taken into a cell, and given a grey overall to wear. Her parents had been around to see her,but were told she wasn't eligible for bail at that time. The door to the cell area opened up again, and an officer is standing there with a young woman next to him...it was Meg

"You have 5 minutes,Miss" went the officer, as he walked in and opened the cell door for her. Meg went in, and the door was locked behind her.

"_I hate that noise..." _she muttered, then faced Connie, who just looked harshly at her

"What?" she went... "Here to gloat,M?"

"I don't have a clue what you're on about,Connie...I just came here to see if you were OK" Meg replied

"Don't stand there and lie to me!" she shouted at Meg "You're Lady M...and you're here to rub it in"

Meg stood there, looking at Connie dumbfounded "Did they hit you over the head or something? You're talking crazy"

Connie jumped at Meg, pulling her down to the ground, shouting "LIAR! LIAR! I'M NOT CRAZY!"

the officer heard the commotion, and hurriedly opened the cell door and pulled the two girls apart.

"You...OUT...and YOU...you want to be restrained further?" he went,pushing Connie back

"I'm gonna get you Griffin! you're a liar and I'll prove it!" she screamed, pushing the officer aside to try to get to Meg. The officer called out and another two officers came rushing in to hold Connie back. Meg moved to outside the cell, whilst the officers held her, another two officers came in, one holding a straight-jacket, which they forced Connie into. Meg went out the open door to the outside area, where Joe was.

"Wow...she's crazy" Joe went,looking at Meg "Imagine...she thinks you're Lady M..."

"Yeah...I know" Meg went,making the cuckoo sign "Imagine that...Me...Lady M...I wish"

"looks like the judge will be sending her to the nut-house,not the big house" Joe commented, whilst the screams of Connie going "She's Lady M, I tell you...I'm not crazy! ASK HER!" emanated from the cell holding area...

A few days later,in the psychiatric ward of the hospital, Connie D'amico was being escorted to her room by the orderly and a nurse. The Judge had called her all kinds of crazy,after listening to testimony from friends and enemies alike,and her 'outbursts' about Meg in court...and sent her to get treatment.

"Here we are,Miss D'amico" went the nurse, stopping by a room and unlocking the door. The orderly held the door open for her. She nervously went into the room,clutching her few personal belongings they had let her bring with her.

The nurse stood next to the orderly in the doorway, she then spoke

"doors unlock at 7, breakfast is at 8, lunch is 1, dinner is at 6. there are classes available if you wish to participate,otherwise you are free to walk around the ward and day rooms up until 9,then it's lock down...lights go out at 10. we'll do our best to help you, but you have got to be willing to accept it or you wont get better. Press the buzzer if you need assistance. Good day"

the orderly closes the door to the room, Connie stood there in silence. Looking around the room depressed her, padding on the walls, a basic bed, bedside table secured to the floor,a sink,mirror and toilet and a tall wardrobe,also secured to the floor, and a small window with bars on it. She went and put her things on the bed,then sat down on the edge of it.

_'I swear...I will make them all pay for this...especially that Meg Griffin' _she thought to herself. a knock on the door makes her return and look up at the door, another patient was standing there in the now open doorway.

"Hello there...my dear" he goes, looking at her and rubbing his hands "I hear you too had an encounter with this city's so called 'protector'"

Connie looked at this strange man, tall, thin, crazy hair, thick glasses, and wearing the same hospital issued garments as herself.

"Who are you?" she asked, looking at him

"I am Doctor Newton Von Zebra, otherwise known as Doctor Stripe...I was amongst one of the first people to be admitted here courtesy of Lady M" he replied "and I hear from reliable sources that you tried to take her on...am I right?"

"Yes...I did..." Connie replied "but I know something about her,but no-one believes me"

Doctor Stripe looks at her "What could be so important that she would make sure you end up here,my dear?"

" I know who she _really _is..." Connie went with a sly smile on her face

Doctor Stripe raised an eyebrow "Now that is interesting...and valuable. I think it's time we made our exit from here and went to my Lair...this could be the beginning of a very valuable and useful collaboration, my dear Connie"

"When we get out of here...call me...Tech-Noir" she replied, with an evil smile on her face

Part 6

**Escape!**

Doctor Stripe and Connie left her room and went to the day room,where the other patients were all congregated,watching TV or playing with games or cards. He walked over to the big barred window overlooking the hospital garden and smiled, Connie went and stood next to him and went "So...what's the plan?"

he just stood there, looking out, and went "Ah...right on time...we should move"

Connie stared out the window, and saw what looked like a missile heading towards the window,fired from a weird looking vehicle that was fast approaching. Doctor Stripe moved back a few feet, and Connie done the same

"3...2...1..." He went quietly to himself. Suddenly the window explodes,sending glass, window frame,bars and concrete everywhere. The orderlies suddenly try to rush in and grab the patients, who were looking at the now wide-open window. One of them tries to grab Connie, but she suddenly ducks and throws him over her back and to the floor, then kicks another one hard in the stomach with her bare foot. Doctor Stripe calls over to her "Let's go!"

she jumps over the bits of masonry and grabs on to him, he had picked up a backpack from the body of the missile and had a control stick in his hand.

"So long,everyone!" he goes, then hits the button on the control stick. The backpack suddenly rips apart and a set of wings and a thruster appear. The thruster ignites, and the two of them take off, heading towards the armored vehicle...the back opens up, and he lands the two of them inside

"Let's go, Sheraton"

"You got it, Boss" a female voice went from the drivers seat. Suddenly the large vehicle went backwards at speed, before being made to do a 180 and accelerate away.

An hour later, Lady M was at the hospital with the police, looking over the damage done.

"what a mess..." she went, looking at what was left.

"Lady M...Lady M..." went an orderly, approaching her with a folder

she looks at him "Yes?" she goes

"we have the information on the two escapee's " he went, passing it to her. She opened it up and looked at the information...Doctor Von Zebra...and Connie D'amico

_'just great...' _she thought _' a super genius, and a super vain girl who knows who I am'_

at the same time, on the other side of town...in his hidden Lair,Doctor Stripe and Connie were stepping out from changing rooms. He stood there in a smart, but striped like a zebra, suit, whilst Connie had been given a new all-in-one suit, similar in style to her own she had made, with it's own boots, gloves and mask,and loaded with real technology.

"I hope the fit is acceptable, my dear" he went, looking at her

"This feels great...it's so light, it feels like I'm not wearing anything..." she replied

"But...you are...you are wearing the next generation of battle suit, designed for the government, but stolen by me and Sheraton" he went "it is bullet,flame, and water proof. It has built in muscle enhancers, giving you 3 times your normal strength and speed, plus it has camouflage capabilities, allowing you to disguise it as any form of clothing you choose...will that be enough to bring Lady M down to her knees and make her beg you for mercy,Connie?"

"Oh yes...it will" Connie went, an evil looking smile crept across her face "And the name is definitely Tech-Noir now..."

Meg was reviewing a copy of the security tape from the day room in her Lair. She watched as a missile blew apart the window, as Connie took out two orderlies , as Doctor Stripe pulled the backpack out from the hollow body of the missile, as they both escaped using the backpack, which changed to a jet-pack, and watched them fly out of the window.

_'damn it Connie, what are you doing?' _she thought to herself _'are you trying to prove them right?'_

suddenly, Chases voice calls out

"MEG! YOU NEED TO SEE THIS"

Meg got up from the chair in front of the console, and went up the stairs to Chases apartment. Chase was watching TV, Channel 5 News was on...

"...Live from Down-town Quahog in the Channel 5 News copter, the scene below is devastation as two people, hell-bent on a rampage, are destroying our beloved town. One of the suspects has been identified as Doctor Newton Von Zebra...otherwise known as Doctor Stripe, the second, as yet unidentified female, but thought to be the recently escaped from the secure ward at the hospital, Connie D'amico, are tearing up the City's park...We at Channel 5 have only one question on our minds at the moment...where is Lady M? Trisha Takinawa...reporting live...for channel 5 news"

Chase looked at Meg, who was in her costume already, and went "Retirement...it sucks anyway..." as she got up from the sofa and went down to the Lair and got changed. Meg followed her down. By the time Meg got downstairs, Chase had already got her all-in-one costume on, and was pulling her boots on. Meg took her glasses off, and picked up her mask off the console, placing it over her eyes.

Mischievous looked at M

"Ready?" she asked, as she put her mask on and then clipped her belt around her waist

"Ready..." M replied,checking her belt and making sure it was secure

"Let's ride!" Mischievous went, getting on the Harlequin. M got on the M cycle. They both put on their helmets and fired their bikes up...

Part 7

**Confrontation!**

The two bikes shot off down the passageway, the Harlequin leading the way, followed by the M cycle. The door at the end swung down and the two bikes leapt out, landing neatly on the alleyway and then heading towards the scene of destruction.

"YES! THIS IS FUN!" Shouted Tech-Noir into her mic and headpiece, as she picked up a stone statue and threw it "This suit works great,Doc!"

Doctor Zebra smiled. He was sitting in his armored vehicle, destroying things with various assault weapons at his command. His assistant, Sheraton, was keeping an eye on things and giving early warning, when she saw two motorcycles coming towards them on her camera.

"Doc...Incoming!" she went

Doctor Zebra swung around and saw them on the monitor. He went "Tech-Noir...we have party crashers...throw them out!"

"With pleasure" she replied, then grabbed a park bench, pulled it out of the ground and threw it in the direction of the incoming motorcycles,making them swerve,then stop.

"You take Stripey...I'll get the girl" M went, getting off her bike.

"Got it covered" Mischievous replied, revving the bike and aiming it at the armoured car.

M walked over towards Connie in her suit, and went "Give it up Connie...let me help you"

"Sorry Meg...no deal...I got me a new bag of tricks now...and the name's not Connie any more..." she replied, then suddenly threw her right hand outwards. A long,steel wire came flying out from above the wrist, which started sparking with energy "The name's Tech-Noir!"

Tech-Noir suddenly whipped the cable in M's direction, she dived out of the way. The whip cut a chunk out of the tarmac where it hit the ground.

"Jeez!" M went, as it was unexpected.

"What's the matter,Meg? Outclassed again?" she mocked, then raised her left arm and fired out a stream of projectiles in her direction.

M acted fast, jumping out of the way. She then landed, rolled and pulled out some smoke pellets from one of her pouches. She then threw them down just in front of herself and used the smoke to take cover

"Come out, come out, wherever you are..." Tech-Noir went, looking around. Suddenly Lady M leapt out from behind a bush and hit her hard on her back, sending Tech-Noir tumbling to the ground.

"I got the moves...time to bust 'em!" Lady M went, taking up a fighting stance.

"You'll be sorry you crossed me!" Tech-Noir went, getting back up and whipping her right arm and making M flip out of the way

M stood up and pulled her cane out, spinning it and making it extend to its full length.

"Now...you done it" she went, staring at Tech-Noir "Now I'm mad"

"Bring it..." Tech-Noir replied, taunting M with her wrist movement. She then whipped her right arm and aimed the whip at M, who caught it with her cane. She then started to turn the cane and started wrapping the whip around it, until there was no more give in the cable...then she pulled hard and Tech-Noir came flying towards her. She dropped onto her back and caught her with her boots in her opponents stomach and sent her flying towards a tree. Tech-Noir hit the trunk hard, breaking its surface bark and winding herself. She struggled back to her feet, but M was already flipping her way towards her, landing in front, and sending her flying off again with a spinning roundhouse kick.

This time,Tech-Noir went flying into the fountain in the park. Tech-Noir stood up,soaked through to her skin,but she activated her electro-whip in the fountain. the water in the fountain acted as a conductor, and she received a massive electric shock...sending her hair into a massive,smoking mess. She then fell over, stunned.

"Shocking behavior..." M went sarcastically, walking over to her and pulling her out of the fountain, then securing her hands behind her back with her cuffs

Mischievous charged at Stripes' armored assault vehicle. She went "Harlequin...activate mini missiles" the bike slid a panel open up front, and a small launcher popped out, loaded with missiles.

"FIRE!" she went, then the missiles launched and hit the vehicle, making it act erratically

"Get us out of here, Sheraton" Stripe went, as he activated a rear shield to guard against more of Mischievous' missiles as they ran off. She then turned around and stopped next to M.

"Well, you got one of them..." Mischievous went

"While Doctor Stripe got away...we'll see him again soon I'm sure" M replied "but...we got one small problem with this one..." M then went and whispered into mischievous' ear

"Does anyone believe her?" Mischievous asked, M shook her head no

"I think your secret is safe if no-one believes her...now let's return her to her new home..." she went, as she picked Tech-Noir up and sat her on the back of the Harlequin, putting a lap belt around her to keep her on the bike, before getting on herself and heading for the mental hospital

Part 8

**Back at the Hospital...**

"Here you go,Nurse...one returned screw-ball...now we got to go chase one more down for you..." Mischievous went, stopping outside the doors to the hospital. Two orderlies went and took Tech-Noir off the bike,then dragged her into the hospital.

"thank you, Miss...err...miss..."

"Mischievous" she went "Lady M's friend"

"Thank you than, Mischievous...we'll make this one feel at home, and we'll get another room ready for Doctor Von Zebra" she replied. With that, Mischievous revved the Harlequin up and pulled away at speed.

The Harlequin pulled up in the Lair next to the M cycle. Meg was already back,her costume placed on her mannequin already. Mischievous got off,took her mask and helmet off and placed it on her mannequin,then shook her hair back to shape. She looked around and smiled...it had felt good to go out doing the crime-fighting thing again,and felt a little envious of Meg. Suddenly Meg comes flying down the hidden stairs in a bathrobe. She drops it on the floor, goes over to her costume and starts pulling it back on again over her underwear

"Doctor Stripe's been spotted tearing around the Industrial Sector of town...fancy coming along?" Meg asked as she was dressing

"Here we go again..." Chase replied,smiling...


End file.
